


Anyhow, anywhere, anytime

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Relationship Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tail end of a hotel stay and the craft of sharing spaces, details, a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyhow, anywhere, anytime

The last touch were the earrings he gave her as a birthday present, a pair of thin chains with two minute cuts of peridot hanging at each end like leftover dew. _To go with your eyes_ , he had said, and seeing as how anyone would have to stand very close to notice the gemstones' shade of green, she liked to think of it as their little secret, an intimate detail whose meaning was privy only to the two of them.

She slid a finger along her jaw, where he had kissed her earlier, then twirled one of the earrings around her index finger. They were simple and understated, not the kind of jewelry she thought he would pick for her if left to his own devices. Yet, beyond all his flamboyance there was a spartan side to him if one knew where to look, a world of simple, straight lines cast in black and white— Prussian virtues by any other name. The thought made her smile as she tiptoed away from the vanity and took a peek at him.

Anticipating her schedule, he had brought along an e-reader to get him through her meetings, as well as those sexy horn-rimmed glasses he used whenever he read. He had been wolfing down books for a while now, actually, and she still remembered how both of them used to spend lazy Sunday mornings in bed, reading some and then fucking.

It had been long since that.

"I'm ready," Hungary said after committing to memory his expression: his slightly incredulous frown, his long pale lashes cast down, and how to forget the thin line of his pursed lips, which she wanted to kiss.

Prussia put everything aside as soon as he saw her. "Well, aren't you looking stunning. Are you sure you want to come down or should we stay?"

She thought about it for a solid five seconds. "We did give our word."

He shrugged and offered his arm to her. She accepted only too gladly, appreciating the way his well-tailored suit wrapped his body.

Long, difficult meetings had a way to make her antsy, regardless of how beautiful their setting was. For one, she kept thinking of the work that would be piling up back home while she was away. On the other end of the spectrum, postcard-perfect scenery made her want to have languorous sex without having to deal with inconsequential things, such as working most of the day on reports and presentations no one would pay attention to anyway.

 _Relax_ , Hungary thought, and spurring into action, she bumped her hip against Prussia's leg in a playful gesture. They were the only ones who were waiting for the elevator; everybody else had to be downstairs already, getting drunk. "Haven't I been neglecting you? I don't think I even asked how you have been holding up."

"Nah, it's been better than Skype sessions, for sure. I get to wake up next to you," he said with ample eyebrow wiggling.

Hungary let her head rest against his arm, wondering why exactly she had never thought of whisking him away before. The idea had come to her all of a sudden; they had seen next to nothing of each other that month, and she couldn't stand it any longer without getting cranky.

 _It's a series of meetings with an informal air to them and a social gathering at the end. You must have heard from Germany_ , she had told him over IM. _Do you want to come with me?_

There had been a pause before Prussia asked, _Should I pack my birthday suit, too?_

She had snorted tea out of her nose, but it had been so worth it. _I would take offense if you didn't_.

The elevator's doors opened at last, and they got a glimpse of the sunset and the beach below. From where they stood, the waves looked like threads of white breaking against the rocks, and she couldn't help squeezing his hand and pointing that way. Many times a day she caught herself wanting to share with him something she saw or heard somewhere, trivial you-had-to-be-there moments that translated poorly if retold. But now there he was, standing right next to her.

"Do you think West is mingling just fine, after all? Maybe we can sneak back up if there's no bloodshed?"

"I hope," Hungary said, but the fact was that Italy hadn't been in attendance this time, but his brother, and that threw a wildcard into the game. The meetings had been spicy enough as they were, with vivid descriptions of just where Germany could stuff his proposals, and although he hadn't mentioned the word 'help', he had asked them whether they would attend the party with a thin-veiled sense of urgency behind his words.

 _You could always not go_ , she had suggested, but Germany seemed to approach everything as a must do. It was hopeless to convince him otherwise, even if it meant he would receive jab after jab, which reminded her...

"No one has teased you for coming along, have they? Do I have to pummel someone into oblivion?" she asked in a loving tone.

He shook his head and gave her a winning smile. "We First Gentlemen are classy fellows who wouldn't pay attention to the arguments of petty little men anyway," he said in jest, but she believed him. If anyone brimmed with enough confidence not to care about others' stupid comments, that would be Prussia, indeed.

The lights flickered on and off then, making both of them look up. Prussia wrapped a protective arm around her and said, "Huh. Maybe we should take the stairs instead?"

"I wonder." The elevator didn't wait for them to decide, but came to a screeching halt. "Well, at least there's still light—" she said, and that was when the last trace of electric power went off for good.

"—outside."

Prussia snorted, then kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes at their circumstances and pressed all the appropriate buttons using her phone as a flashlight.

"Let me guess. None of them work."

"Nope," she said. "Call Germany?"

"I'm on it."

Hungary held his pinky and turned to look through the glass, at the specks of light already dotting the coast. Even if the elevator were to fall, they wouldn't die from it, so she felt calm, and even somehow glad the world at large stood contained behind steel doors.

"Don't you say." Prussia grimaced and said to her, "Seems like the blackout is a few blocks wide. Huh? No, don't worry, West, we're fine. Rather, should we be worrying about you? And where's Austria when you finally need him?"

"He left early. Mozart Ensemble's Concert," she replied, thinking of how they should have convinced Germany to join them in sacking their suite's mini-bar.

"Pft," he said, giving the news such a massive eye-roll that his eyes went white. "Hang on in there, and hey, at least the mob's torches will light your path to the hall."

There was a quiet chuckle from the other side, and once their surprise wore off, Prussia started laughing too. She pressed her face against his chest, and all of a sudden the wisp of a feeling came to her, warm like a good old memory.

The memory, Hungary realized as she listened to both brothers talk, wasn't even that old. Berlin, decidedly. Autumn of '89.

"You're welcome, West. Whenever you want," Prussia said before he hung up, leaving the elevator in half-light again. "Hungary, are you—"

But she didn't let him finish and pulled him towards her, fingers traveling along the length of his back as she kissed him. They swayed as though there was music playing only for their sake, until they ran out of dance floor and tumbled into the elevator's glass wall.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Her arms were still around his neck, so she shrugged the best she could. "I'm a sucker for brotherly love, it would seem."

"If only you had said so." His hands settled on the small of her back, where they felt just the right kind of heavy and wonderful. "I would have regaled you with tales from the time West was a cute little kid."

Standing on the opposite side of him, she had seen but glimpses of that part of his life, largely missing the finer details of Prussia as a doting father figure. Of course, the pride he had taken in his little brother had been obvious to her —the spark in his eyes had been impossible to miss— but even then, she couldn't wait to hear it from his mouth. "Now you know, so you can do that anytime."

"Indeed, but not now."

"Well, I don't suppose the electricity will come anytime soon." She toyed with the collar of his shirt until she could steal a glance at his collarbone. _Beautiful_ , she thought, and might have even said so out loud. His battle-scarred body was beautiful, and he had to hear it from her as many times as it was necessary.

He slipped away from her grasp, knelt before her, and let her heel rest on his thigh so that he could kiss her ankle at his own convenience. From there he followed the trail of the veins running underneath her skin, fingers splayed around her calf. "You're beautiful too," Prussia said with a grin, just as her panties found their way into his hands.

She didn't put it past him to wave them like a flag, to be honest, but he folded them with such care before placing them inside his pocket, that anyone would have thought he meant to keep them as a memento.

"For safekeeping," he answered to her askance look with an arched eyebrow of his own. "Wouldn't want them to get lost if we have to scram."

Hungary laughed and kicked off her heels, kneeling to ride him to her heart's content. His breath was warm against her cleavage while she seized fistfuls of white blond hair, slipping from her grasp from time to time like sand between her fingers.

"I ought to carry you in my pocket," she whispered, nibbling his earlobe, "and take you with me everywhere."

"You do that," Prussia said, voice low enough to send a pleasant shiver down her spine. She held him tighter, wondering how it was possible to miss him even now, to think of the days to come and the days that had been, when she would reach the other side of her bed and find it empty.

 _Come live with me_.

Hungary had to bite her lip not to blurt it, nor to laugh at how ridiculous she was being. It was the one thing she would never ask of him, not when she was certain that his life was tied to German soil in more sense than one.

On the other hand, the few moments they had to spare as of late were driving her mad. He didn't have to move in with her, but couldn't he appear on her doorstep more often?

Prussia chose that very moment to breathe against her neck, eliciting goose bumps. She focused on the warmth that would be coloring his skin if only she could see it in plain light. He was hard inside her, and God help her, he felt like the perfect fit he had once sworn they were.

 _Don't tell me you've never thought about it, Hungary_ , he had said after a drink too many, a sloppy smile on his lips and a little sway in his step. Other than that, and to her surprise, he had been the perfect gentleman. _We're a match made in heaven. Hell, Fritz would agree_.

That was before she had dared to take him at his word, before she even thought of giving in. But in the end she had, and how. That was his name on the tip of her tongue, her belly answering to his touch in a flutter that rose and rose until it became a whole body tremor.

Even with eyes wide shut Hungary could notice how he, too, trembled in her arms. She could feel the muscles on his neck grow tense and then relax just underneath her fingertips, where his pulse fluttered like a little bird before it slowed down.

"Hey."

She finger-combed his hair into compliance and wiped all traces of rouge covering his skin, relishing the closeness, the intimacy.

Prussia gave her a wide smile and slid his fingers along her arm, helping her get back on her feet. "Hey."

He stood with his back facing the elevator's doors, rounding his arms around her waist to shield her with his jacket. "So that you can slip them back on safely," he said in all seriousness, and she giggled, not only because it was dark by now, but because he had shown absolutely no concern while they were at it. Then again, neither had she.

"Thank you." Hungary kissed him on the cheek, letting her fingers linger on his face.

They flopped down next to each other, his head on her shoulder, her arm hugging his waist. She let the seconds turn into a full minute, and the minutes grow into a longer stretch of silence. "We can't go on like this," Hungary said at last, and he sat up at once. "I don't see you often enough. What are we going to do about that?"

He breathed out in relief, then went back to snuggle up to her. "Shit, you scared me there. And wait, weren't you the one who said she needed time out?"

"For a weekend." Hungary stretched out her index finger for him to see. "One. It wasn't a cease-and-desist for you to never darken my door. I did tell you I missed you, didn't I?"

"Huh, I just thought it was a general expression of feeling, where you missed me, I missed you, and we were like star-crossed lovers whose rendezvous were thwarted by the spiteful dictates of Fate." He took her hand in his, brushing her still extended finger with his thumb and dropping a kiss on the tip. "I even had to take up scale modeling to keep myself busy! I started to build a replica of your _Országház_ and West often told me to shut up because I was sighing too loudly."

He really was too adorable to be true. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Prussia gave her a little nod. "Say, are you sure you will be able to pry your hands away from me if I come round more often? I mean, I would hate to distract you from your duties with my superb sex skills," he said, chuckling to himself with barely concealed pride. "Tho', you know, you could always tie me up if I end up being too much for you to handle."

Her eyes were more or less used to the lack of light by now, but she didn't have to take a look at him to know he was puffing up his chest as he spoke. Knowing him, he would even be wiggling his hips at her if only they weren't sprawled on the floor.

"I'll take you at your word and gag you too." She laughed and nuzzled the top of his head. "No, but really, I would rather have you nearby to take you whenever it strikes my fancy, like now."

"It's a deal, then."

"Yeah."

He bumped into her nose, then touched her face as if to guess which path to take, brushing his lips across her chin, and then over the corner of her mouth. She kissed him back sweet and slow, holding his nape to bring him closer until the lights flickered back on.

"Bad timing!" Hungary shouted just as the elevator shook without plummeting, doors opening right on cue. They were still laughing when Prussia took Germany's call.

"It was incredibly hot in there, West! I almost ran out of air," she heard Prussia say at the same time he gave her a lewd look.

"You're impossible," she muttered, covering her mouth with her hand not to laugh out loud.

"Oh? Well, that's alright, we'll just go back to our place, then. See you later." He put away his phone and took her hand.

"Aw, did he change his mind?"

"Yes, he prefers to get everything ready for his trip, even though he must have gone through his inventory ten times by now. That's my little brother for you." Prussia let out a sigh, and it wasn't until they reached the suite and started packing that she caught what he had said.

"His trip, you said?" Hungary asked, feeling like a dummy. "You won't go back to Berlin together?"

"Nope. He's going to check up on Italy and I have to pick up the dogs, air the house, do some grocery shopping and so on." He stood by the bed, folding his clothes in neat rectangles with but a few turns of his wrists.

"You don't tell me enough about these things, I feel," she said, smoothing out the wrinkles of a single blouse over and over again.

"Mm? About what, chores? That's because they're mundane and unexciting, not the kind of awesome happenings I would go around sharing with my awesome lady."

"I'm serious, here. I want to know every single detail." She put on a fake frown, arms akimbo. "What books have caught your attention, whether you wake up with a sore throat, pictures of what you have for lunch... Things like that."

Prussia looked at her sideways, an smile coming easy to his lips. He could even fold clothes without even having to look at them, for crying out loud. "Okay, I'll keep you posted."

She pressed her mouth into a tiny smile. "You better."

"Aye, ma'am!" he said, salute and clicking heels included. "Will you send me cute early morning texts too?"

"Sure."

"And loving Friday night e-mails, even if we have scheduled something for the weekend?"

"Uh-huh."

"And erotic selfies?"

"No way! That's for you to see in person."

"That's more than fine by me!" He let out a belly laugh, ribs shaking underneath his shirt, and again she held him to her, feeling how his body quivered with laughter, tickling hers.

Prussia turned to give her a peck before he went back to folding and packing, his back bent over his bag and a few strands of hair covering his eyes. "I'm almost done. Do you want me to help out with yours?"

"Please."

"I'm on it!"

Seeing him like this, she couldn't help but wonder how often he had done this in the months they had been together. Did he keep a tally on his diaries of the many times he had gathered his things and flown to see her on a moment's notice? And just how much of a bother had it been for him to return back home and realize he had left his reading glasses on her nightstand?

He had assured her it wasn't an issue at all, since he knew his prescription by heart. Yet, she wasn't so sure now.

"Listen, about our arrangement," Hungary said, biting her lower lip. "Don't you think it's unfair for you to commute all the time, back and forth?"

"Eh, why would I? As I told you before, I have heaps of free time on my hands. It makes more sense this way, don't you think?" He worked through her clothes in no time, reminding her of just how quickly he left her kitchen sparkling clean after their proverbial flour fights.

"Still! Don't you want me to, I don't know, tag along this time for starters? See, I'm not expected tomorrow, so I was thinking that—" She hadn't even finished talking when he hugged her, letting her case's lid crush his jacket.

"Really? Do you mean it? Will you come?" His voice was bright and warm in her ear like a summer's day.

"As long as you don't mind if I invade your man cave and break your bedframe."

"You may lay waste to it all, for all I care. In fact, come home from time to time, won't you? Stay the night, bring a book or two, then leave them behind along with a jersey that smells of you. Or something. I mean, if you want. No pressure."

Hungary kissed the wrinkles on his forehead, the tip of his nose, the little groove just above his mouth. "I actually do."

"Fuck yeah!" Prussia made a fist bump and returned to the task at hand, and if he stuffed a couple of his wrinkle-free shirts in her case and tucked one or two of her perfectly folded skirts in his bag, well, Hungary found out that she didn't mind that either, not even one little bit.


End file.
